


Gather Too Close

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Bones is cold and a perhaps little more needy than he cares to admitI just wanted to write more Jim/Bones/Spock sharing a bed





	Gather Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick train fic! Apparently when I'm in public I just want to write fluff.

Leonard had had a chill he couldn't shake all day. It was too damn cold in this flying nightmare, it was always too cold, he missed earth's sun on this face. Normally he coped, but today it just seemed impossible, the temperature regulating undershirt did nothing to help. 

 

He couldn't wait until the end of his shift when he could bundle himself up, and curl up with two other bodies and sleep--specifically until he could take advantage of Jim's ridiculously high body temperature. Jim always ran a fever, a blazing 99 degrees on a normal day. All his energy had to go somewhere and Leonard figured if he didn't use it it just burned off. Those might not be sound medical facts, but there were some mysteries of the human body that couldn't be solved, especially when it came to Jim. 

 

“Damn it Spock you're freezing, _I'm_ freezing," Leonard complained when he was finally nestled under the covers. Jim wasn't back yet, tending to what he had called a 'small disaster' in hydroponics. 

 

“Perhaps you are getting ill Leonard. The temperature is adequate, however I will sleep further from you in an attempt not to disturb your delicate human temperature.”

 

He couldn't tell if Spock was making fun of him or if he indeed found human body temperature delicate. "Aren't Vulcans always cold? How are you not?" Leonard huffed moving across the bed back next to Spock, pressing up against him once again. It wasn't that Spock wasn't _warm_ , he just wasn't warm enough. 

 

“Leonard, I do not—“ He stopped when their fingers brushed and Leonard's thoughts flooded over him. “Ah," Spock stroked his hip, and then added with a tinge of amusement, "When Jim returns he will surely balance my 'frigid reptilian' temperature.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Spock," Leonard said with exasperation. The mind reading thing was sweet, helpful even sometimes, but it was also constantly embarrassing.

 

"As you wish." He pressed a small kiss to the nape of Leonard's neck. 

 

He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. Spock could always find the affection in his gruffness. "I missed you."

 

Spock hummed an agreeable noise. 

 

Sometime later Jim tiptoed around the room, or did his best to tiptoe, Jim didn't employ his full stealth ability when coming in at the end of a long day. He stretched out on Spock's side of the bed, unaware of Leonard's temperature struggle. Leonard resigned himself to subzero temperatures for the remainder of the night. At least he was _in_ bed, at least he had the comforting presence of both of Jim and Spock near him. 

 

“Jim," Spock said quietly, "Please switch to the other side of the bed.”

 

“Wow, Spock," Jim said raising his eye brows. "You want to tell me what I did at least?” He was kidding, but it was unlike Spock to be picky about their sleeping arrangements.

 

“There is nothing to 'tell,' my body temperature is not to Leonard's liking and he feels as though your 'furnace-like heat' will make up for it.”

 

Leonard groaned. He didn't even have to look to know Jim was grinning. 

 

“You just like when I'm the little spoon, Bones.” He hopped off the bed, moving around to the arctic side where Leonard lay. 

 

“We're almost a whole silverware drawer at this rate. Now come here, I've been freezing all day and you give off more heat than a midday sun in August. "

 

"Hey, you getting sick?" Jim settled and leaned over, laying his hand on Leonard's forehead. 

 

He had to laugh at the archaic action and the dual concern about his health. "No. Come on, lay down."

 

Jim complied without another word. For all his teasing, Jim loved having arms wrapped around him, loved the solid presents of someone against his back. It was safe and calming, and made him feel wanted. 

 

Leonard glued them together, his hands sliding under Jim's worn shirt, pressing his freezing fingers into the warmth of Jim's soft chest. He buried his nose in the crook of Jim's neck sighing into the pleasant heat he radiated. Jim inhaled sharply at the chill but only tried to get closer. 

 

Spock could instantly feel Leonard's mood shift. Even had he not been a touch telepath, the relaxation was clear with his body enjoying the warmth of Jim. Spock knew that feeling, appreciated it as well, but he was content like this, to have Leonard pliable now against him. Jim liked to sleep in the middle of the bed most nights, liked the contact, loved being at the center of their tangle of limbs. While Spock enjoyed that as well, he relished this casual intimacy of having Leonard in between the both of them. 

 

"Is this arrangement to your liking?" Spock asked against the gentle curve of Leonard's ear. 

 

"Yes darlin'," Leonard murmured sleepily. He was already warming up, contented by the rise and fall of Jim and Spock's chests pressing against him and for the first time all day, he felt warmth radiating through him.


End file.
